


all the shapes were made to fit you

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Loving poly couples in here, Omega Lena Luthor, casual sex with affirming positive consent for all, offscreen mentions of reigncorp, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Everyone’s nervous about their first day on a new job.Especially if you’re about to have sex on camera with Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1968
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% not inspired by PornHub being now free during quarantine. Nope. I’ve never sinned in my life. Not ever.

Kara is probably more nervous than she’s ever been, and it’s not just because she’s about to be naked in twenty minutes. 

The sounds coming from the room next door are absolutely insane. Kara’s allowed to go in there, of course—it’s an open set—but she doesn’t want to. The sound alone is  _ enough _ . They’re not bad noises, that’s not the problem. The problem is: those are good noises. Really,  _ really _ good noises. And Kara’s not used to listening to people have sex during her workday just yet. 

She clutches the terry cloth robe she’s been given and tries not to think about her bare legs sticking to the plastic seat provided by the props department, because she’ll feel bad and start sweating more. She’s definitely sweating way too much. This is her first porn shoot, and she has no idea what she’s doing, let alone how to avoid embarrassing herself, and—judging by the moans and filthy  _ words _ still enthusiastically issuing from behind the thin wall in this Santa Barbara suburban postage stamp—her new coworker is going to expect a  _ lot _ out of her. 

And it doesn’t help that Kara knows her new coworker. 

Or, at least, knows what she looks like naked. Because her very first shoot with Catspaw Productions has her paired with Lena Luthor, queen of the omega porn goddesses, and Kara’s made the mistake of masturbating to her several times before. Once last night, in fact. Lena’s honestly the only omega Kara’s ever really enjoyed, in porn. It’s safe to say she’s a little... _ starstruck _ . 

And there is no way around the awkwardness of that, no matter what she’s here to do, because she’s about to have to introduce herself and she knows it’s going to be ridiculous. It’s going to be horrible. She’s going to walk up and shake hands with Lena Luthor and make eye contact while thinking  _ ‘last night I watched you get railed in the ass’  _ and then just start ejaculating spontaneously like some kind of goblin-shaped fountain and they’re going to kick her off set and ask her to never come back and she’ll never be able to look at r/lenaluthor again without intense shame and—

“Hi there.” The set coordinator—Kara thinks she’s named Nia Something—appears in front of her rapidly blurring vision. The beta gives her a cheerful smile and presses a hand to her heaving chest. Kara blinks down at it. “Breathe, okay? Do you need water? A cold towel?”

“I’m good.” Is what she tries to say. But it comes out more of a strangled  _ m’goo _ with a slightly hysterical hitched breath in the middle. 

“Yeah.” Nia nods, her eyes round and understanding. “Okay, let's getcha a water, champ. You just sit here and breathe, okay? In and out. In and ouuuut. There we go.”

Kara nods, uncomprehendingly and accepts a cold water bottle from the craft ice bucket on a nearby side table laden with snacks. Nia pats her shoulder comfortingly. “Keep up that breathing, you’re gonna be fine. You’re not the first alpha to get the flop sweats for their first shoot.”

“I’m not?” Kara croaks, unscrewing her water bottle cap with shaky hands to take a thirsty guzzle. It is definitely helping—she can feel her panicky pulse returning to something like normal. 

“ _ Definitely _ not.” Nia’s smile encouragingly warm. “I’ve seen everyone in this biz from Clark Kent to Morgan Edge, and they all got the shakes on their first scene, or at least their first day.” 

Kara takes another replenishing swig of water. “Clark Kent’s my cousin, actually.” She confides, nervously. As expected, Nia’s eyes go wide.

“ _ The _ Superman?” At Kara’s hesitant nod, Nia whistles, low. “Wow, geez. No wonder you’re so nervous. You must feel like you have really big... _ uh _ ...shoes to fill.” 

“Yeah, kinda.” Kara shares a laugh with Nia. It feels like a release. The prop department chair is starting to feel more solid under her gripping knuckles and she loosens them to run her other hand through her hair. “We didn’t grow up together, because I’m...um...adopted, but he helped me get this job, for sure.”

“Well, that’s not the only reason Cat Grant hired you.” Nia tells her, coaxingly. “She doesn’t really care about big name connections, as you probably guessed when you met her.”

“Yeah.” Kara grimaces and laughs. “She told me unless my cousin was going to  _ fuck _ for me, it didn’t matter what he said. But then she hired me anyway.” She looks down at her bare feet, spreading her toes, and pulls the bathrobe around her more closely. “I guess you’re probably right.”

“ _ Probably? _ ” Nia snorts, and Kara has to grin—she’s ineffably funny. “I’m definitely right. And don’t forget it. Besides, Lena is a pussycat. And I’m not just saying that because of her—“

“Yeah, I got you, no worries.” Kara waves her hand, quickly, 

“But she is, anyway!” Nia continues, giggling. “I promise. She’s nothing like people assume. She’s the sweetest thing and brings vegan donuts to everyone on set  _ and _ brings her cute dog sometimes, too.” 

Nia gushes, and Kara smiles. She likes both vegan donuts and cute dogs, and both in excessive quantities, so these are qualities she can get behind. 

Still, she hesitates for a second. “You don’t think I’m not, well—-“ she gestures to herself. “ _ —alpha-y _ , enough?”

Nia snorts again. “You’re plenty alpha enough, trust me. Just because of the work she did for LexCore Entertainment, everyone thinks she’s like this dark BDSM villain. But really? Lena’s a doll. You’re gonna love her.” Nia pats her shoulder again and stands up. “Just wait—Sam should be finishing up soon.”

“Samantha Arias?” Kara looks again at the thin wall. “ _ That’s _ who’s—?”

“They’re old friends.” Nia assures her, clearly catching what her worried look was sending. “I think they dated in college. Sam definitely  _ knows _ her, if you know what I mean, but don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” The beta tilts her head sideways. “There’s always the editing room, after all.”

“Oh.” Kara swallows thickly, feeling the anxiety rise again in her stomach. 

“But don’t worry!” Nia rushes to tell her, probably reading her face pretty clearly. “Your scene is the closer, anyway! So you get to have lunch first, chat with Lena a bit, and then start. No rush, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara tells her, and the beta clutches her shoulder reassuringly one final time, before moving back over to the lighting engineer, probably getting ready to set for the next scene. 

Kara tries to think encouraging thoughts, she really does. But then she hears a growl from the next room. 

“ _ Where do you want me to come, baby?” _

There’s an answering wail. 

“ _ Oh fuck, do it in my mouth!” _

Kara gulps hard and crinkles her water bottle in her hands as the sounds rise to a crescendoing wave, followed by what sounds like very enthusiastic sucking. She remembers earlier, in her apartment this morning, when she was pacing around an hour before call time thinking it would be impossible to get or maintain an erection in front of all these extraneous people. Now, she looks down at her lap and thinks it might be impossible to  _ stop _ . But she’s still scared, just….fear-roused, she supposes. Whatever it is, it’s working. 

There’s laughter and soft conversations coming from the other room now. Andrea, the producer, is talking in a low voice, asking the two actors how they felt about the scene, going over her notes with them. It’s all very casual. Kara hears Lena laughing, high and musical, and Sam’s throaty chuckles. 

She imagines them on the bed, and has to stop before all the blood rushes from her head to her cock. She’s already dizzy enough, as it is. Sam is definitely the better alpha, she knows it. God, she was  _ foolish _ to assume she could step onto a freaking porn set with Lena Freaking Luthor and—

“Okay everybody, we’re breaking for lunch.” The door to the next room opens, and Jess, the P.A appears with her signature clipboard in hand. “Actors are taking a ten, then we’ve got thirty for lunch, so we’re going back at 3:45. Got that? Everyone? 3:45. Okay, thank you.”

“Thank you Jess.” The chorus comes back, dutiful as lambs, and the beta nods, tightly. There’s the sound of running water in the bathroom behind her, and as she walks to the sound guys, she leaves the door wide open. 

Kara can see the bed, rumpled and bearing a distinct pair of wet spots. There’s an intern puttering busily around, collecting clothing and sex toys without any apparent concern for handling either. The camera crew is still grouped in the corner, going over the footage, and Kara can hear the tinny replay of the sounds that have been haunting her all morning. She looks away. 

Samantha Arias comes out of the room in a bathrobe that looks just like Kara’s, but hers bears her initials in swooping embroidery. She hasn’t bothered to belt her robe very closely, and Kara averts her eyes quickly, coughing and looking down as the elder alpha sweeps by, giving one of the sound guys a high five. 

“Do we have any cheese that’s not Brie?” She asks no one in particular. “I don’t want to go ham on this but I will if there’s no other option available to me.” 

“There’s some layers of Swiss and cheddar under the meat platter.” Kara pipes up, without thinking. Cheese is a subject she feels very safe discussing with even strangers whose dicks she just saw. “It’s on the right side, past the melon balls and mozzarella.”

“Oh sweet, thank  _ you _ for being a friend.” Sam favors her with a delighted grin and then goes digging in the meat platter where Kara was, just about a half hour ago. “Yess. Mama is gonna fill up on Swiss and not destroy this block of Brie, because Mama has standards today.” 

She fills her paper plate and, improbably, comes back to sit down opposite Kara on the hard plasticky folding chairs, balancing her plate on one knee as she checks her phone from a robe pocket. “Speaking of, Mama needs to make sure to cancel tomorrow’s soccer practice or Mama won’t make it to the doctor’s appointment after school.”

“You have kids?” Kara asks, tentatively, and then thinks better of it. Sam might not want to discuss her family life during a porn shoot. 

But the other alpha grins at her, openly, as she rolls a Swiss slice into a curl with a salami in the center. “One kid. My daughter, Ruby. She’s almost at an age where we’re going to have to have the fun ‘what mommy does for a living’ chat.”

“Oh wow.” Kara is impressed—she just assumed a parent might lie to their child about working as an adult entertainer. “That’s cool that you’re going to tell her.”

“She already knows ‘mommy gets naked’ and that’s part of it.” Sam tells her, digging into a slice of melon with relish. “But the porn thing will become relevant when she has internet access next year at high school.”

“Oh.” Kara says again. She’s a bit in shock at Sam’s casual approach. But it’s not the most shocking thing she’s heard all day. She swallows, slowly, as her mind unhelpfully replays the sound of Sam telling Lena to get on her knees and swallow. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best, huh? I wouldn’t want my kid finding me on PornHub without knowing first.”

Sam chuckles. “Luckily, I use her dad’s last name for all her school stuff, so she’s good. And he doesn’t care. He’s a total deadbeat and hasn’t done dime one since she was born. Some omegas just aren’t cut out for parenting. Lena’s always worried she’s one of them, but I keep telling her, she can’t be as bad as he was.” Sam snorts. 

Then, she appears to remember that Kara is a relative stranger, and wipes crumbs off her hand, offering it across the narrow space between them. “You’re the new kid, right? I’m Sam, but you probably knew that.”

“Kara Danvers.” She shakes Sam’s hand with only some degree of reservation about where it’s recently been. “Yeah, um. I really like your work.”

Sam looks genuinely pleased. “Thanks! You’re a babe. And you’re gonna work with Lena, right?” At Kara’s hesitant nod, she laughs. “Oh my god, you look so scared! Lena’s gonna love you!”

“I’m gonna love what now?” The voice that echoes out from the doorframe is raspy from recent screaming and probably a 1000% more sexy in person than it is through a screen. Or a wall. Lena Luthor comes sauntering into the room with her hand on her hip, long hair loose in a thick wave that she’s finger combing—and just like that, Kara’s raging hard again. 

“You’re gonna love Kara.” Sam tells her, still grinning. “Hey Lena, meet Kara.”

“You look like you’re scaring her.” Lena gives Kara a tilted eyebrow that is going to haunt her dreams for the rest of her life—she just knows it. “Is she scaring you, Kara Danvers?”

Kara finds her voice, at last, but it’s a squeak. “How do you know my last name?”

“You’re on the call sheet.” Nia calls across the buffet table, and Kara startles. “Now come and eat, you heathens, we only have thirty thanks to these new stupid FOSTA laws.”

“They’re ringing the dinner bell.” Sam intones, sardonically. “Better get going.” She indicates with a melon slice. “I’m already halfway to FOSTA-compliant.”

Lena’s standing in front of her, just beside her knees, and Kara is sure her palm is sweaty when the omega offers her own. “Shall we?”

Kara wipes her hands hurriedly on her robe and takes Lena’s long, delicate fingers in her own, trying hard not to think about what  _ else _ she’s recently held. “Um, yeah, thanks.”

Lena’s not like Kara expected. Not at all. The omega leads her ceremonially to the buffet table and then drops her hand so she can grab a plate. She lets out a delighted sigh. “Oh, they have potstickers.”

“I ate like a half dozen when I got here.” Kara admits, quickly. She adds a few to her plate anyway, for good measure. “They’re really good.”

Lena flashes her a quick smile and the way her gorgeous green eyes crinkle up when she’s happy is making Kara harder than anything she’s ever seen in porn. Still, though, the image of Lena red-faced in mid-orgasm is still dancing around her mind like visions of sugar plum fairies. She has to quickly settle back down with her plate on her lap to avoid drawing attention. Stupid clingy terrycloth. 

“So.” Lena has chosen to sit next to her, delicately poking through her plate. Her eyes flash mischievously down at Kara’s lap and the alpha swallows, throat bobbing hard. “Are you nervous?”

“I—“ Kara opens her mouth to say  _ I’m fine _ , but what comes out is: “ _ Yes _ , yes absolutely. This is  _ crazy _ nerve wracking, how do you  _ do _ this?”

Lena laughs. It’s a delighted sound. “I’m  _ always _ nervous! We’re being paid to have sex on camera—it is absolutely not an easy task.” She flashes Kara a toothy, sideways grin that sends the alpha’s pulse right down to the base of her cock, throbbing away. “I’ve just learned to accept the nerves with the….perks.”

Kara watches her red lips close around a strawberry, and takes in a steadying breath. “But isn’t it hard to um...fake interest? With people you’re paired to?”

“I don’t have that problem.” Lena shrugs, succinctly, and bites into a piece of melon. “I always get to choose my partners before shooting.”

“Oh.” Kara isn’t normally slow on the uptake but it still takes her an embarrassingly long time to click. She hurriedly folds her plate around her discarded napkin and leftover ends, and fiddles with it in her hands, distractedly. An intern comes up and patiently takes it away. “So does that mean you, uh—oh, thank you—that you chose me?”

Lena’s also handing her plate off, to the same intern, and thanking him genuinely, but she turns back to Kara. “Oh. I thought that would be obvious. Yes. I asked for you, specifically.”

Kara’s throat closes tightly. “Me?” She squeaks, her knee bouncing with the sudden uptick in her nerves. “But I’ve never—I’m brand new to this, why—“

“Hey.” Lena’s voice is low and soft, and her hand lands on Kara’s bouncing knee, grounding her. “Just breathe a bit, okay?”

The scent of her is intoxicating. The omega is releasing a steady, gentle wave of pheromones that sing of relaxation, release, sanctuary. Kara thinks maybe Lena is giving her such heavy come-hither signals to soothe her jumpy, restless body into calming the hell down and being somewhat professional, but whatever her motive, it’s working. She can’t help but inhale, greedily, swooning her head a little closer to the leaning omega, and when she blinks back into those green eyes, Lena’s smiling at her again. 

“There we go.” Lena murmurs, softly, as if to herself. She’s stroking her fingers mindlessly over Kara’s knee, thumb brushing her thigh. “Feeling a little bit better, are we?”

Her accent is lilting, strange. Kara can’t quite place it. “Yes.” She croaks. Coughs. Tries again. “Uh, yeah, thank you.”

Sam walks by, and she’s suddenly fully dressed—Kara doesn’t remember her even leaving. “She has that effect.” 

The other alpha winks at her, knowingly, and Kara swallows again. 

“Naturally gifted in the art of persuasion, you might say.” Lena’s voice is still low, still murmuring. As if it’s just for Kara’s ears. Just for her. “It’s why I’m so popular, I think.”

“Yes, and you’re  _ beautiful _ .” Kara tells her, reverently, too drunk on pheromones to be anything other than embarrassingly earnest. “You have this look about you that always made me want to know you. Like you were giving little bits of yourself at a time. Not enough, but a  _ little _ . I wanted to know the whole puzzle, not just the pieces.”

Lena appears briefly startled by her words. There’s a beat where her eyes are wide and vulnerable, and then she recovers, smoothly looking down at her fingers on Kara’s knee, tracing invisible patterns. “So, you’ve watched my work, I take it?”

Kara blinks. “Oh. Shoot, is that inappropriate to admit?” She hurries over her words. “It’s just that I’ve always, um, chosen you over anything else and it’s very strange to meet you in person when we’re about to, um, oh God—“

Kara flounders, and Lena watches with raised eyebrows and an unreadable look. She wets her lips and Kara’s voice cuts off on a strangled-squeak to watch the darting of her red, mysterious tongue. 

“Oh  _ wow _ .” 

Once again, Kara had forgotten Sam existed. But now she whips her head away from Lena’s widening gaze to see the other alpha having a barely-suppressed belly laugh at her expense. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just. She’s saying she’s been jerking it to you for like, at  _ least _ two years, and I’m  _ never _ going to get over that.”

“ _ Sam _ .” Lena chides, sharply, but Kara’s already flushing bright red. Lena’s pheromones are way too strong—she let her mouth ramble without even thinking of the context. She wants to shut down, to curl in on herself. 

But Lena is curling her hand around Kara’s bicep, tight and warm. “Don’t listen to her. Truth be told, we’ve both been fantasizing.” 

Kara whips her head back around questioningly, and Lena laughs. “Well, maybe not in the same way. But I read the article you wrote for Vox about decriminalizing sex work, and I really enjoyed it. When Cat mentioned you would be on the call sheet today, I was delighted that you chose to be here. Trust me.”

“You read my article?” Suddenly, Kara’s perking right back up. She loves to chat about her work. Hell, she wouldn’t even  _ be _ here if writing about sex work paid as much as doing it. It’s her passion.

But she doesn’t get a chance to answer any of the questions she can see rising on Lena’s lips. Instead Jess comes by again, much-beleaguered clipboard in hand. “Hi guys, let's wrap up lunch, okay? Kara, we need to get you dressed for the scene.”

Kara blinks. “But I already did my promo shots. I thought it was time to….” she shoots a shy glance at Lena, unintentionally catching the curve of her breast through the gaping opening of her robe as she leans to look at Jess. Kara swallows and her sentence dies. 

“Promo shots come first, then we shoot you in the scene.” Jess explains, none-too-patiently. “Let’s go, handsome, you’re up next for wardrobe.”

Kara can only cast a desperate glance at Lena, who gives her an encouraging little hand wave, before she’s fairly dragged away and shoved unceremoniously into one of the bathrooms of this suburban house, along with jeans and a ripped t-shirt that is uncomfortably accurate to Kara’s normal Saturday-putter-around-the-house-attire. She puts the clothes on—distinctly aware that they haven’t given her underwear and suspecting that’s on purpose—and after a few calming splashes of cold water, she turns the knob to the bathroom. 

Everything is a blur of motion. She’s fairly assaulted by makeup artists, whirring around like bees. A hair brush is yanked roughly through her locks, before it’s swept up into a rough ponytail. Someone dumps blusher on her cheek, decides it’s too much, and then blots it away with foundation. She blinks, confused, but it’s over before it’s even truly begun. 

“Cat wants the rustic look for this one,” she hears Nia say as the army retreats. 

She only has a second to process that before she’s being yanked by one elbow into position. Jess fairly pilots her through the rooms, taking her upstairs with grim doggedness. She’s deposited into what appears to be a master bedroom, and only then realizes she’s forgotten all of her lines. She thinks to tell Jess that, but the beta is already whirling away, and the sight of Lena on the bed, raising her chin for a makeup brush, is taking away her need to question anything ever again. Kara swallows, steadily and tries not to feel the rough rasp of the denim inseam against her thudding election, but it's futile. 

A light meter flashes by her face, then an impassive sound engineer walks by with a boom. The white balances are being arrayed in a corner, and the light from the ring between them is almost blinding. Kara’s momentarily stunned by the fact that  _ all of these people  _ will likely be in the room when she starts her scene. How did she not realize that earlier? Oh god, she’s never going to be able to—

“Doing okay over there, big shot?” Lena’s risen from the bed, and has swapped her terrycloth for a silken black kimono, patterned with gold butterflies. Her hair is down and loose in thick waves, and when she crosses the room to Kara’s side, the tassels of it sway with her steps. She lays her warm palm on Kara's chest. “You’re looking a little green around the gills again. Remember to breathe, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara agrees. Behind her, Andrea calls for another light, and the flurry of motion in response makes Kara’s nerves squeal. “It’s just—-how many people are going to be here when we...when we…” She trails off, swallowing. 

“Breathe.” Lena reminds her, and again, Kara sucks in air. “Don’t worry about them. Just focus on me.” 

She takes one of Kara’s hands, and slides their palms together. Places their twined fingers on her hip. When Kara’s fingers instinctively mold to the curve of her ass, she sighs appreciatively. “There we go. That’s better.” Her head tilts up, green eyes flashing with encouragement. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Kara’s mouth is dry, but she wets her lips, nodding hard. “Yeah. Um. If that’s okay…?”

Lena just chuckles and curls her hand around the back of Kara’s neck. Pulls her head down. Breathes onto her lips before she presses them together. “Yes,  _ very _ okay.”

And  _ wow _ , kissing Lena quite literally takes Kara’s breath away. The omega is candy-sweet and humid, swamping her senses. Lena’s lips part for her luscious breath, and when Kara’s tongue follows inside, tentatively, she meets the liquid heat contained there. Dances with it. Duels with it. 

Every nerve in her body lights up to kiss Lena like this. It’s searing, demanding, inflaming. When her hand flexes, unconsciously, on the omega’s firm ass, Lena moans into her mouth and presses their bodies ever closer together, nails digging into the base of her scalp as Kara’s other hand rests at the small of her back, keeping her in place. Kara can feel her cock pressed between their bodies, trapped by the thick denim, and the scrape of the zipper is like a penitence for a crime she hasn’t committed yet, but  _ very _ much wants to. 

When Lena breaks away, gasping out a little laughing breath as she rests her head against Kara’s neck, the alpha is too overwhelmed to speak. She just stands there, holding Lena’s ass in one hand and her back in the other, panting and unable to focus her eyes for a long, hazy second. When she sees the cameras and blinks into the lights again, she stiffens, but Lena brings her back with some soft kisses below her jaw. 

“Don’t worry about them. Keep kissing me.” The omega’s voice is a purring rasp, and it draws Kara’s attention back like a magnet, even more so when she undoes the knot at the front of her robe, letting it gape open. “Do you like kissing me?”

“Yes.” Kara finds her voice has dropped several octaves seemingly without warning. 

Lena seems to like the new, deeper timbre. Her eyes flash brilliant green and she strokes her hand up and down Kara’s chest. “You feel awfully strong, big shot. You wanna show me just how strong you are when you carry me to that bed?”

Kara almost just picks her up right there, no preamble needed, but then she catches sight of Andrea and Jess leaning together over the camera, watching them with intent. “Um. Shouldn’t we start the—“

“We’re rolling now, Kara.” Nia’s voice cuts in off to Kara’s left, toward the blinding bank of white balances. “Go ahead and carry her.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.” She looks down at Lena, and crouches, putting her hands under the omega’s thighs as gently as she can. “Hang on to my neck, okay?”

“Wow.” Lena’s fingers grip into the back of her neck as she is lifted. “God, you  _ are _ strong.”

Kara grunts but says nothing. All the blood rushed to her cock during the kiss and the warm weight of Lena against her chest isn’t helping. She carries the omega to bed, as Lena starts kissing a pattern up and down her neck and jawline. It’s distracting enough that Kara almost drops Lena to the bed, and as it is, her dismount is somewhat more hurried than usual. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Lena cups her face between hot hands and guides her mouth back as she crooks her leg up over Kara’s hip, encouraging her to lay down. “Keep kissing me.”

Kara can definitely do that. 

The kisses turn into some urgent grinding, after a while. Kara’s almost entirely forgotten about the cameras, lost in Lena’s lips and her sighs and the way she feels. The kimono gets discarded, kicked away to the edge of the bed, and well— _ fuck _ . She’s seen Lena naked before this of course, in all her glory, but it’s somehow different up close. All Kara wants to do is touch her, smell her, taste her. Her lower body feels heavy, swollen, achey. All she can think about is the prospect of what Lena’s offering with her half-lidded come-hither stare and perfect thighs, parting ever-so-slightly. 

But then Andrea’s brisk voice interjects. “Kara, can you move her to the other side of the bed? We’re getting some shadow in your faces.”

It’s an ice bucket on her mood. Kara swallows. “O-okay, yeah.” 

Lena frowns, but she scoots over easily, and pulls Kara back over her again. The alpha remains hovering above Lena with her arms braced on the pillow. “Is this good?”

“Much better.” Andrea nods, and points a silent finger to to indicate that they should get back to it. 

But Kara feels mildly sick with nerves, and her kisses are shallow, not penetrating with any amount of passion like she had before. Lena is still pliant and lovely below her, but the alpha feels like keeping one eye on the camera, and the split in focus is ruining her concentration. Her erection wilts, slightly. 

Lena pulls away. “This isn’t working.”

Mortified, Kara rolls off of her immediately. Of  _ course _ it isn’t working, she was an  _ idiot _ to think she could ever do this—-“I’m so sorry, sorry, I’ll go. I—“

“No, not you.” Lena’s hand molds reassuringly around her bicep. “Not you, Kara. I just mean the pressure isn’t working. We need to take your mind off the cameras.” The omega’s head whips around. “Andrea? We don’t need as much light here, take it back a peg. That’ll help with shadow.”

“Absolutely, right away.” Andrea nods. “Okay crew, let’s take about two steps back and let the actors work, okay everybody? Two steps.”

“Thank you.” Lena favors her with a smile, then she turns back to Kara. “Okay, I need you to lay back down for me. Can you do that?”

Kara nods. She can do that. The blinding light in the room eases as she settles herself back against the pillows, propping one up behind her head. She leans back, as Lena crawls up her side, hand stroking up her leg. 

“I just want you to relax for me, okay?” Lena’s voice is a low, soothing murmur. Her fingers play up and down, almost reaching past Kara’s knee. “I’m going to take such good care of you. I promise.”

Her fingers skate past Kara’s knee, up her thigh, and the alpha takes in a breath. “Oh,  _ wow _ .”

“It’s been a while, I’m guessing?” Lena chuckles, softly, as the alpha twitches under the featherlight stroking of her fingers. “Too long, probably?”

Kara can’t speak. She’s raring hard again and the blood has rushed from her temples to her cock, painfully alert against the denim. She nods, slowly, unable to take her eyes away from Lena’s fingers dancing closer and closer to the ridge of her zipper. 

“That’s an absolute shame.” Lena tells her, voice thickened with a hint of purr. “Because it feels like you have a  _ lot _ to give, big shot.” Her eyes are dancing, glinting green like the Wicked Witch of the West. “Is that true? Are you nice and hard for me?”

God, the  _ way _ she’s saying those  _ words… _ ..filthy-sweet. Coaxing, yet  _ teasing _ . It’s incredible. Kara’s reduced to a breathless, needy hump up against the omega’s warm palm when Lena cups her, unexpectedly. 

“Feels like you are.” Lena’s voice is breathy as she peels the button away from Kara’s zipper, popping it free. “Feels like you need me to take it out and give it a nice kiss.” 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Kara doesn’t normally swear, but now feels about like the time to start. “Yes, yes  _ please _ .” 

Lena chuckles, low and throaty. “Since you asked nicely….” 

The sound of the zipper being drawn back is a locus for all the stillness in the room. Kara’s fisting the coverlet already, drawing in handfuls, and she squeezes her eyes shut, unable to take the tension. Lena sucks in a slow breath as Kara’s eager cock bobs free of her jeans. 

“ _ Oh _ .”

‘Oh’ could mean a lot of things. Kara cracks one eye open, concerned. “Is it okay? It’s—“

“—Big.” Lena finishes for her, almost sounding a little in awe. “Really, really  _ big _ . And Jesus, that is  _ thick _ .”

“Oh. Um. Is that a problem?” Kara brings herself up on her elbows, starting to get worried now. “Because I don’t want to hurt—“

Lena holds out a hand. “Don’t you dare move. I’m just processing.” She lifts up her head and eyes Kara in disbelief. “Why on Earth would they call your  _ cousin _ Superman when you’ve got  _ this _ swinging between your legs?”

Kara blushes. “I mean, I’ve never really compared in person, so—“

“Well,  _ that _ was a thought I’m filing away for later.” Lena shakes her head, and grins at Kara. “No, you silly alpha, this is not a problem for me. It’s just going to be slightly logistically  _ challenging _ for some parts but we can work around. Lay back down.”

Kara complies. 

“They really ought to call you Supergirl.” Lena murmurs, seemingly half to herself, as she scoots closer to the alpha’s side. A fingertip slides up the vein on the side of Kara’s shaft and she gasps, twitching, but Lena takes her hand away as quickly as it happened. “You should probably take your pants and shirt off now.”

Kara peels her t shirt over her head and shimmies out of her jeans, unable to stop looking eagerly down at where Lena’s hovering over her dick. An intern steps seamlessly up to remove them, and is gone before Kara even realized what has happened. She’s starting to relax more now. The prospect of a blowjob from Lena Luthor is definitely helping. 

“God.” Lena sounds a bit choked as she runs a finger over Kara’s tensed abs. “You really are cut out of stone, aren’t you?”

“I work out a lot.” Kara offers. Her breath hitches into a tight rasp as Lena’s fingers continue trailing down her stomach and she settles closer to Kara’s lap, breath whispering over the hair on her upper thighs. 

“Beautiful.” Lena whispers, and then her palm slides warm and firm around Kara’s cock. 

The groan that rips out from her lungs is without warning. Kara’s elbows weaken and she falls back on only one of them, leaning hard. Her eyes want to screw closed, but she fights it. She  _ wants _ to see Lena doing this. Wants to see it so badly that it hurts. 

She’s rewarded by those red lips lowering over her cockhead as Lena’s hand begins a slow and steady pump, spreading her copious pre-cum down over the shaft. Her breath makes Kara’s hips jar upwards, unthinkingly, and Lena laughs, breathless and sweet, before her mouth makes contact at last. 

And it’s—-

Oh  _ fuck _ . 

Lena’s lips have to spread wide to accommodate her, and her lashes are heavy, sweeping over her cheeks while she looks up into Kara’s eyes. Just the image alone is the most arousing thing Kara’s ever seen but  _ God _ , when she starts to move her tongue….

Seeking, eager strokes of firm wet muscle. Sweetly curious flicks over her weeping slit. Enveloping heat all around, like a warm vise. 

Lena swallows some of her pre-cum and the way her throat moves makes Kara thrust forward, inadvertently. She almost immediately starts to stutter out an apology, but Lena’s eyes go dark and she drops down to take a few further inches into her throat, as if challenging Kara to do it again. So she does. And the omega’s moans around her length are sending pressure spikes of heat and pleasure straight to her belly. 

She’s going to  _ come _ . It’s definitely going to happen. She has fistfuls of sheet in her hands, she’s sweating and her face is probably red as a tomato. Just when she opens her mouth to announce it, though, Lena pulls off her cock with a wet  _ pop  _ and strokes her with a consolatory fist. 

“Do it in my mouth, okay?” She rasps out, eyes dark. “I want to swallow you.”

Kara nods. 

There’s a clearing of throats in the corner of the room, however, and Lena whips her head over, impatiently. Andrea sounds almost penitent. “Sorry, but can you have her come on your tits, instead? Better for visuals.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She winks at Kara, though, and drops her voice to a whisper. “I’ll get my chance later.” 

Before Kara can fully process that, Lena’s pressed her breasts on either side of Kara’s cock and is delicately sucking at the tip whenever her instinctive, jerky thrusts bring it up over the creamy curves. Andrea was right. The visual of this is definitely better. Kara comes, crying out in shock as her hips jar violently forward and she thrusts into the warm pillowy embrace of Lena’s breasts. 

Her seed spills out, and Lena jerks the rest onto her chest, arching her back for theatrical effect that definitely helps Kara sputter out about a gallon more than she normally comes. It’s intricately done and insanely hot, but it’s definitely messy. 

“Perfect.” Andreas says quietly when Kara’s finished. “Great job. Can we get some baby wipes, please?”

“No need.” Lena licks her lips and the back of her hand. “I’m fine this way. Let’s keep going.”

_ Fuck.  _

Lena’s now covered in Kara’s scent when she kisses her back onto the mattress, and it’s like a fire in Kara’s primal alpha furnace. She also tastes of Kara—musky, salty, with a bitter tang—but Kara sucks her own come greedily from Lena’s lips. She’s drunk on it. 

They grip and grind and kiss for long, wet moments, Kara rutting mindlessly as her lower half slowly recovers into readiness, but the way Lena’s whining and arching under her lets Kara know that the omega needs more, and sooner than she can get hard again. Lena’s almost shaking and the scent of her is heavy when Kara drops down to kiss her sternum, hand trailing over her hip. 

“ _ Please _ .” Lena breaks, her words a desperate sigh. “God, please just—“

Kara knows what she needs. 

She lets two fingers drift down to the omega’s split open cunt, playing with the heady wetness she finds there, circling and pressing. Lena’s hips cant up for her fingers and the tip of her forefinger slips inside, just a bit, before she withdraws, laying teasing kisses along the omega’s neck as Lena whines, twisting on the bed. 

Kara’s a little nervous about making Lena feel good, especially after listening to her performance with Sam earlier, but with as wet as Lena is, she knows she can’t dally for long. Her fingers curl inside, first one, then the other. Lena cries out, clutching her shoulders as her legs bend up at the knees, inviting Kara in deeper. The alpha moves slowly through the gathering slick at first, pumping in a teasing, testing way, and then faster. Faster and harder. 

Soon she’s panting into the omega’s neck, thumb rubbing over her clit as her hips help drive her hand deeper and deeper. She’s three fingers in now, and Lena is nearly wailing. Clenching, so tight around her fingers. 

“You’re gonna make me come, you’re gonna make me come, fuck oh  _ god _ ,  _ Kara— _ “ Lena tenses under her, and her nails dig so sharply into one of Kara’s neck tendons that the alpha winces, but keeps going. 

She keeps going, even as Lena lets out a noiseless scream and thrashes on the pillow. Keeps going until Lena puts her hand down to stop, and holds it there, stroking her wrist. But then, when Lena’s hand falls away, she starts up again. 

She can’t help it. Something instinctual is driving her now and the omega feels  _ so good _ around her fingers. She’d probably feel better around Kara’s cock, but the alpha can’t focus long enough to sheathe herself. She’s just driving into Lena with single-minded determination. 

Lena claws at her back, wrenching her attention back to the omega’s flushed and lovely face. 

“Inside me. Inside. C’mon, please.” Lena pulls at her hips, and her words are impatient huffs, but Kara understands. Her cock has been iron-hard this whole time, poking into the omega’s thigh, and for the first time in what feels like forever, she remembers her need to spill inside of Lena. 

She pulls her fingers out and Lena moans at the loss, but lets out a delighted yelp when Kara hitches her knees over her shoulders, shuffling forward on her knees. She pauses, though, frowning as she tries to remember something important, something she’s missing that her primitive alpha brain won’t let her consider. 

Behind them, Jess coughs. “Lena, are you good to keep going without a condom, like we talked about, or—-“

Ah, right. 

“Yes, yes.” The omega cuts Jess off, impatiently, already reaching between Kara’s legs to fist her straining length in one hot, greedy hand. “I’m fine. Let her fuck me already.”

Kara groans, falling forward on one braced arm to kiss Lena, and the omega surges up into the kiss, her hand guiding Kara forward. They both moan when Kara makes contact, and then sinks in with hardly any resistance. It’s molten bliss. Kara’s never felt such welcoming heat. It feels….for lack of a better word...like it’s  _ hers.  _

Lena’s hips are bracketing her own, legs locked around her waist and the omega keeps kissing her as Kara slips deeper inside, swallowing their shared moans. Lena only breaks away from her lips once, to moan ‘ _ God, you’re so fucking big’  _ and then she’s back to kissing. 

“Is it okay?” Kara pants, when she’s all the way inside, forehead resting against Lena’s. “Does it feel good?”

“So good.” Lena groans, assuring her, and her back arches, allowing Kara to slip just that little bit further, bumping into the omega’s cervix. They both gasp, at that. “You feel amazing.”

“Good.” Kara’s fighting the urge to rut, so she grips into the bed on either side of Lena’s head, fingers tightening in the sheets. “Can I...can I fuck you now?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .”

The bed is shaking. One of the water bottles on the nightstand falls over, but none of the interns move to pick it up. They’re all just watching, staring. Andrea and Jess and Nia, all of them watching. Even Sam, from the doorway, with her eyes half-lidded in what looks like respect. Kara can see them all if she turns her head, but she doesn’t care. 

All she cares about is Lena. 

Lena, parting her lips as she moans. Lena’s skin covered in a thin, pearling layer of sweat. Lena’s eyes connecting to hers in a white-hot instant of desire. 

“Come inside me.” Lena begs, pulling Kara’s hips deeper. “Please, please I want it.”

“Never seen her do that before.” Sam comments, quietly, but Kara hardly hears her over the blood rushing in her ears. 

“Gonna fill you.” Kara promises, grunting. “You gonna take all of it?”

“Yes!” Lena’s nearly screaming now, going wild under her as her hips slam up to meet Kara’s rolling, driving thrusts. 

She surges forward, biting Lena’s neck in a strong, yet-not-permanent hold, and ruts as deep as she can, plunging fast and hard as the omega shakes and cries out below her. She wants Lena to come, too, so her hand slips between their bodies, and as soon as her fingers swipe over the omega’s clit, she gets her wish. 

Lena lets out a wordless, endless noise that Kara has never heard in porn, and her nails dig into Kara’s hips. It’s a goad and a lash, all in one. She drops her hips down, gives into her urges, and closes her eyes, inhaling Lena’s scent deeply as she comes, filling the omega with every remaining drop. 

There’s a prolonged, heavy breathing silence for what could be minutes. Or an hour. Kara can’t tell. 

Then one of the interns says  _ ‘Wow’ _ faintly behind her and she snorts. She can’t help it. It’s pretty funny. Lena lets out a tired laugh, stroking over her spine, and Kara’s cheeks are red but she doesn’t feel any shame. Not any more. 

“Yeah.” Andrea echoes the intern with a shaky laugh. “Wow. Folks, that was incredible. Can’t believe this is your last one with Catspaw, but what a scene to go out on. Can we get some towels over here? This is a mess.”

“Wait.” Kara lifts her head from her position burrowed into Lena’s neck and furrows her brow, even as the interns spring into motion across the room. “What does she mean ‘last one’? You’re leaving Catspaw?”

“Yup.” Lena says, popping the ‘p’ for emphasis. She ignores the towel placed gingerly by her side and strokes Kara’s spine. “But I’m not going alone. Nia, Jess and Sam are all coming too.” 

“Oh.” Kara feels gutted. From such high elation to such heavy sorrow. She  _ felt _ something there with Lena, just now, and she can’t believe she’s never going to—-

“And I hope you, too.” Lena finishes, almost shyly. Her hand has stilled now. “Because I’m going to start my own company based around omega-friendly productions and I’d really like to have you as my director of social media.

“Wait.” Kara blinks. She’s still inside of Lena but ignores that for the time being. Her pulse is racing. “Really?”

“Really.” Lena confirms. Her smile is getting stronger now. “I read your article and I knew I needed you on board. This was….kind of an interview, if I’m going to be honest.”

“An interview?” Kara’s feeling better by the second. She looks down between their joined bodies and is gratified to feel Lena twitch around her. The omega is still flushed in her lower belly and thighs, from where Kara’s skin was rubbing against her. “This isn’t like any interview I’ve ever been to. What’s your HR person like, if this is the interview process?”

Lena flushes further under her teasing, but only squirms a bit. “Alright, you got me. I wanted you, okay? Your bio pic was too hot. And then I looked up your instagram and thought:  _ if I’m going to choose one last person to be paid to fuck on camera, let it be that hot blonde alpha.” _

“All your dreams came true.” Kara grins down at Lena. “And mine, too, apparently. When do I start?”

Lena’s smile drops into something more suggestive. She hitches a leg further up Kara’s spine. “Oh, well, I don’t know. The interview process is really quite  _ exhaustive _ ….”

Behind Kara she can hear Andrea suck in a breath. “Oh fuck, someone start rolling, they’re going at it again.” 

But she doesn’t really care at all. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much-requested continuation of the adventures of Lena’s porn company. This time, we’re checking in on Lena and Kara in an established relationship that, of course, due to the nature of their business is more open than not. Tags have been changed to reflect new pairings, but this is still ultimately Supercorp, so don’t stress.

The omega had wandered into the wrong part of town. 

“Please,” she begs, cracking voice issuing from red, parted lips as she backs herself against the wall, schoolgirl skirt brushed up against her thighs from the rough brick. “I—I didn’t mean to—“

The brunette alpha laughs, darkly. It’s a rich, lustrous sound, and the blonde alpha echoes her, blue eyes never leaving the omega’s heaving chest. They close into the alley like looming shadows. “Shouldn’t have come here in your heat then, little omega.”

“I didn’t know I was…” The omega lets out a sharp whimper as the blonde alpha’s calloused fingers rub along the smooth side of her jaw. “Please. It’s my first.”

“Even better.” The brunette chuckles, low and menacing, nose lifting along the opposite side of the omega’s pale neck. “We like breaking them in, don’t we Kara?”

“Always.” The blonde confirms, fingers skimming down over the omega’s collarbone. “Especially when they’re this sweet.”

“Take off her skirt.” The brunette suggests, lips grazing the omega’s shuddering throat. “Let’s see how sweet she is.”

A throat clears from the corner of the room, and three sets of eyes lift accordingly. 

“Sorry, but we’re having a light malfunction.” Nia apologizes, waving a clipboard at a flickering ring light. A beta electrician tech is struggling with it, cursing quietly to herself below her breath. “You guys were doing  _ so _ great though. Stay in character and we’ll switch to flood lights, just give us a second.”

A camera is wheeled back as a PA brings out a stand for the flood lights, and the scent in the room lifts from heavily-scented to only moderately so. 

Sam sighs and drops her head onto Lena’s shoulder. “That means it’s going to be hot as hell in here. And you insisted on the leather alpha look.”

“We just need two more clothed shots and we’re in the bed.” Lena nudges Sam’s forehead with her chin and indicates with her eyebrows at Kara. “Darling, tell her she’s going to be naked in two minutes anyway.”

“We’re going to be naked in two minutes anyway.” Kara parrots, obligingly, and pats Sam on the back. “Do you want a water?”

“No, I want out of these pants.” The brunette alpha pulls at her crotch, and two sets of eyes drift down appreciatively at the way the leather clings. Kara can feel her erection rising rough against the denim of her own pants, almost in sympathy. Lena smells  _ good _ and Sam’s musk compliments hers so nicely. 

“All in good time.” Lena purrs, and Kara laughs at her mate’s enthusiasm, stroking down Lena’s arms as she feels the hairs there rise to her touch. 

“She’s wound up, Sam. Even without the lights it’s gonna be hot in here.”

A year ago, Kara’s alpha ego would have never allowed her to be so casual about her mate’s interest in sex with another parter. Back when they’d first mated, she could barely be in the same room as Lena when she was doing a scene with another partner, let alone participate in one. Their bond had been too new, back then, and Kara’s nerves had been on a hair trigger trying to ‘protect’ her mate from her own coworkers. It had taken a lot of very comforting talks, and the steady assurance of Lena’s love to get them to this point, where she felt safe to see Lena express interest in Sam without jealousy. 

Now it just turns her on. She wants to see Sam’s cock in Lena’s mouth. Rough and smearing her lipstick with the force of her throat-fucking. She likes how Sam’s round little ass contracts when she comes, the way she groans high and helpless, and the smell of her on Lena’s lips. It’s like watching Lena’s work….while in bed with the real thing. 

Her arousal is lazy, almost casual. Slow and molasses-thick in her stomach like a heavy, heated blanket. It’s good to let it build like this, before a scene. 

It makes everything so much better. 

“I think I might be getting close to a cycle.” Lena confesses, looking at Kara while her hand plays out the strands of Sam’s loose brown hair. “Either that or you two just smell particularly  _ good _ today.”

“Makes sense.” Kara did some quick mental math, spacing out her fingers. “You haven’t had a heat since August. I think you’re due.”

“Eventually, when you put a baby in her, she’ll stop cycling so much.” Sam lifts her chin from Lena’s neck and gives Kara an arched brow. “You know what your knot is for, right rookie?”

Lena huffed, but Kara only laughs, genially. “Nah, I’ve just been poking it into her thighs—of  _ course _ , Sam. We’re just not ready for pups yet.” 

“That’s fair.” Sam snorts, and noses against Lena’s clavicle, helping the omega to start a pleased purr that sends welcoming shudders through Kara’s spine. “I was hardly ready when I sired Ruby. And now my thirteen-year old is presenting as an alpha and driving me up the wall with her crazed hormones. You two are smart to wait...even if it  _ does _ mean hell for you, Lena.”

“It’s not all bad.” The omega stretches, arching meaningfully against the brunette alpha’s body, and draws Kara closer with her other hand. “I do have a lot of  _ help _ .”

Kara groans in time with Sam, and the two alphas also share a huffing sort of laugh, both moving subconsciously closer to the omega’s appealing scent. 

“Mmm. How much help do you want in this scene, huh?” Her hands slip from Lena’s jaw to thumbing over her mark, low on her neck, set right into her shoulder. The omega shudders. Sam watches with knowing eyes, lips pressed firm against Lena’s clavicle, and Kara leans even closer, letting her scent get big and bold with her intentions. “Because I know you can take both of us.”

Sam’s low chuckle is warm in her senses like alcohol, fueling the heady desire. “She definitely can. She’s good at it.”

“These omega exploitation scenes really bring out the alpha in both of you, and I have to say—I’m  _ loving _ it.” Lena ruffles Kara’s nape, lovingly, eyes dark with forested thoughts. “And I think the viewers will too.” 

“Not really thinking about the view count right now.” Kara admits, husky as her denim, and Sam’s low laugh echoes in agreement. 

Andrea’s  _ ahem _ breaks into the musky stillness in the air, as both alphas are getting more and more drawn in to Lena’s allure. Kara snaps her head around and the omega director is flushed, eyes averted and slightly glazed. 

_ Ah. Of course. Scent’s getting to everyone. Lena must be really close. After this I’ll take her home… _

But thinking about taking Lena to their apartment is  _ not  _ helping the scent situation so Kara forces herself to shake free of the mind fog, smiling at Andrea in what she hopes is a neutral and appropriate way. 

It’s hard not to get alpha-headed around Andrea, too. The Argentinian omega is one of Lena’s oldest friends, and it’s clear she’s, well…. _ invested _ in her work. The way she looks at Lena is nothing short of reverent, and Kara knows they’ve fallen into bed together more than once. Not since Lena’s been mated, of course, but before Kara came along? Sure. She bets Andrea thinks about it more than once or twice. Kara knows she would, if their positions were reversed. 

“We’re ready now.” Andrea tells them, voice rasping with some kind of restraint. “The—ah—lights are in position. We’re good to go whenever you guys want to get back into the scene headspace.”

Kara stiffens with pleasure at how the omega’s eyes sweep over her and Sam—hunched over Lena like a shared piece of meat. She always knew she liked being watched, but this—one of Lena’s ex lovers sharing her, and another looking on with lusty approval? Kara may have just died and gone to poly alpha heaven. 

There’s a small noise that brings her attention back to Lena. Her mate’s hands are still scratching close to her and Sam’s napes, and she isn’t tightening her grip so much as  _ rippling _ it. Almost in approval. Kara lifts her brows, questioning, but Lena’s sly smile is mysterious as usual. Still, she notes the reaction as probably positive and files that away as very intriguing information for later. 

They have Sam to contend with, for now. 

The scene picks back up and the roles are played. Frightened little virginal omega sheep fed to the greedy alpha wolves. Lena does a fantastic job of trembling and fawning, her lashes fluttering with such temerity that you would never guess it’s practiced ease. When Kara eases a hand up her skirt, the hitched breath sob is so realistic that she almost stops. But Lena’s eyes keep twinkling green, and she flashes their secret ‘I’m good’ symbol, whenever Kara checks in—running her thumb quickly over a writing callus on her long-fingered right hand—so instead of stopping, she takes her mate by the throat and propels her to the ‘dirty mattress’ that the props team had placed strategically behind them. 

Sam follows, shedding her leather pants with a vengeance-driven alacrity. 

The scene is hot. Lena lets Sam start at her throat, while Kara is two fingers deep, and Kara moans appreciatively to see her earlier fantasy play out inches away from her face. Sam’s cock is longer than her own ( _ but not as thick— _ her inner alpha points out, with distinction) and it makes a nice bulge in Lena’s pale throat. When she holds Lena by her messy bun, the omega sobs and faux-struggles against the cock in her mouth, but her cunt is tellingly slippery and hot against Kara’s eager fingers. 

“Take it.” Sam mutters, and Kara growls in agreement before she realizes her throat is heavy with it. “Pretty little whore, now. Not so stuck up.”

Lena moans around Sam’s slowly thrusting shaft, mouth wet and noisy, and her knees fall open, giving Kara her invitation. Kara shuffles forward, fisting her throbbing dick, and spreads Lena with two indulgent fingers to watch as she slides in, ratcheting a strangled moan out of the omega’s full throat. 

“Tight.” Kara rumbles, watching Lena’s tearful, smudged eyes expand and contract with her desire. “Time to teach you what this cunt is used for.”

For endless moments, all of Kara’s senses are consumed with the pulsing, swollen grip of her mate’s cunt, and the slick noises of the fucking she’s delivering. Lena is opening eagerly for her, hips rising to meet her thrusts, and her sweaty dark hair bobs on Sam, gasping for air every time the other alpha pulls out of her mouth. The noises are wet sucking, above and below, and the groans squeezing from Kara’s lungs mingle with Sam’s until the air is vibrating with alpha timbre. 

The scene shifts. Sam pulls out of Lena’s throat and slaps her across the face—another thing they’d agreed upon earlier—and demands that she get on her knees. Kara pulls out so that she can get up, and the two alphas position themselves for the double penetration scene, with Sam pulling Lena down on her hips and Kara settling in behind. 

As she leans out of frame to let a PA squirt a dollop of lube into her palm, Kara happens to look over her shoulder and sees Andrea again. The omega is clutching her clipboard with white knuckles, her full lips open and wanting. The scent of her is subtle, under the beguiling call of Lena’s pre-heat, but it’s there. Kara catches her eye and grins, stroking herself suggestively with the lube. She knows her cock is red and bobbing, heavy with cum and ready to spill, and Andrea’s eyes helplessly follow the path of her hand before jerking away again, cheeks reddened. The omega knows she’s been seen, though—Kara can tell. An alpha knows these things. 

It’s nice to be watched, and she puts an extra strut in her step as she approaches her mate’s bouncing rear end, slapping Lena on one of her pert ass cheeks as she sinks down onto Sam’s cock. She feels and hears the hitching shudder run through her mate as Lena rocks onto Sam’s base, sighing at the stretch, and Kara’s hand stays on her ass, rubbing in soothing circles until her fingers start to creep downward. 

They’ve done a lot of finger stretching by the time Kara pushes her cock into Lena’s tight little ass, but her mate’s breath still goes up in that hissing tone that tells Kara that Lena’s in pain a bit. She slows, instinctively, and her mate’s hand flies up for a quick time out. 

“Hang on. Oh. Fuck. Just….give me a minute.”

“Want me to pull out?” Kara offers, gently, rubbing on Lena’s spine in slow circles. 

Lena’s head is hanging between her shoulders, panting above Sam’s face as her hair hangs down, but she shakes  _ no _ quickly. “No. Stay in. I just need to adjust. You’re….it feels  _ thicker _ when she’s inside already.”

Sam winces in sympathy. “Kara is definitely  _ girthy _ . When we did that alpha/alpha scene, I could hardly walk for a week after.”

“You were the one who said spit instead of lube would be hotter.” Kara objects, mildly, but her focus is on the pale arch of Lena’s spine, moving with her breath. “Just take it easy baby. You’ve done a lot already today, so no pressure, okay? We can be done.”

“ _ No _ .” Lena whines through her teeth, shooting Kara an impatient glare over one slim shoulder. “I  _ want _ it, okay? It’s just you fucking alphas are so—-“ her breath spills out in a helpless moan when Kara twitches inside her, involuntary and instinctive. “ _ Big.” _

“Do they feel good, Lena?”

Three heads swivel to meet Andrea. To her credit, the omega doesn’t blush. She just stands there on her three-inch heels and sways, slightly. All of their eyes watch as Andrea’s tongue runs out to wet her lips. The omega clears her throat. “It looks like they feel good.”

Kara tilts her chin back down at her mate, regarding her former lover over her bracing arms. “Yes.” Lena answers, rocking slightly back down on Kara’s cock, wrenching a helpless grunt from her mate that Sam answers with a soft cry. “They feel good. They— _ fuck _ —-stretch me so well.”

“Good.” Andrea’s eyes are zeroed in on where Lena’s moving back on the two alphas inside her, clear slippery strands of mingled cum and lube clinging to her thighs and ass. Her interest isn’t subtle anymore. It’s  _ hot _ how obvious it is. Kara lets her hips jar forward, instinctively, and Lena moans so loudly that the sound guys will likely have to cut it back. 

“Are we— _ ng _ —going again?” Sam asks, but no one answers her. The room is hot and still and Kara is starting to move with Lena’s grinding. The other alpha puts her hands on Lena’s full hips and grunts. “Okay then. Let’s go.”

“Rolling. Sound speed.” Someone says from the corner of lights and cameras, but Kara’s already lost. 

She watches Andrea watch Lena as she fucks into her mate’s plush ass, spearing her into Sam’s urgent rolling hips below. Kara can smell omega arousal blending and mingling in the air, thick and heady like incense. There is the familiar sweet blossoming call of her mate, and the spiced unfamiliarity of Andrea, all swirled up like an ice cream cone, and twice as delicious to her overhyped alpha senses. Kara can’t stop looking back at the other omega, wanting her to watch as Lena’s cries start to spiral towards a crescendo. She wants Andrea to see Lena come  _ hard _ . It’s becoming rabidly important. 

Everything in the room is harsh breathing and the wet, sticky sound of fucking. The roles and lines have become far less important than everyone’s impending orgasms, but that’s okay. Not a single one of their usual viewer audience will likely complain. Kara’s too focused on how tight Lena’s ass is grasping at her cock, how firmly the omega’s hips rock back into her own, and how high Lena’s breathy moans are getting as she gets closer and  _ closer— _

Sam comes first, jerking suddenly below the tangle of their bodies. Her brown eyes fly open and she grabs at Lena, pulling her down for a kiss as the omega cries out into her mouth, almost screaming as her own climax takes hold. The noise is muffled, but Kara can feel that Lena’s cunt has started to convulse and pulse with the waves of her orgasm. The omega’s ass is doing the same, so Kara is helpless to follow suit—especially when she knows Andrea is watching it all with hungry eyes like a cat. Gasping, she slumps onto her mate’s spine, hips still ramming away. She pumps her load into Lena’s ass as Sam fills her cunt, and it’s bliss. 

Dirty-handed, filthy-sweet bliss. 

Of course, the come-down is just as important as the whole scene, so that rightfully takes time. After Kara and Sam have both pulled out, and the cleaning has carefully been carried out, Lena lays back on the mattress and stretches, looking satisfied and extremely well-fucked, with her makeup smeared in dark blurs around her eyes and lips. Her heat is coming on now, no more doubts about it, and the air is perfumed in waves of her luscious come-hither scent.

Sam chugs a bottle of water in the bathroom and laughs at Kara’s glazed expression, nudging her in the side as they put on clean shorts. “Would you look at that? She’s setting off an omega heat chain.”

Kara flicks a look over her shoulder. The rest of the crew has already packed up, but Andrea is still watching from a corner, staring as if transfixed at Lena on the bed. As Kara watches, her mate’s knees crook open in slow, clear invitation. Andrea drops the clipboard, and takes a half-step forward. 

Kara gulps, and shakes herself. Her head is heavy with pheromones already. “Not gonna stay and help out? More’s the merrier, you know that.”

“Nah, as much as I’d like to, I have to go pick up Ruby from school.” Sam shakes her head and claps Kara on the back. Her hand is pleasantly cool from the water bottle. “But you look like you’ve still got energy enough for the both of us. Go to it, stud.”

It’s true. Kara’s still hard. Her blood is racing. She can smell Andrea and Lena blending into one amorphous, gorgeous cloud of scent, and it’s doing crazy things to her alpha instincts. She wants to mount and breed so badly that even after a prolonged double penetration scene she’s still raring to go. 

She leaves Sam to her car keys in the dressing room, and goes back into the room with the two omegas, following the beguiling siren’s call in her nose. 

Kara has to stand in the doorway and appreciate the vision before her for a long moment. It’s beautiful. Andrea has shed her clothes, naked and glorious as she writhes on top of Lena’s spread body, kissing her senseless with her hands pinning Lena’s to the bed. Lena is moaning and pressing up into Andrea’s weight, lost in her heat’s demands. Her cunt is reddened and pouting with use, and a little of Sam’s cum leaks out as Kara’s greedy eyes watch. Andrea humps closer, and the two of them are pressed cunt to cunt, a slick, heated mess, both calling to be filled. 

Kara can’t deny she wants to be the one to fill them. 

She takes a half-step, just as Lena breaks from the kiss, gasping, and moans her name. “ _ Kara _ .”

Andrea looks up from her wet mouth ministrations along Lena’s clavicle, eyes dark and pupils blown. Her lips hesitate for only a moment. Then she spreads her legs, ankles pushing Lena’s wider in the process. 

It’s clear what both omegas want from her. 

The alpha groans, and nearly falls onto the bed. “Are y’sure?” Her words are garbled, only half sensible. Her cock is so hard she thinks all the blood has rushed from her head. “Could get...condoms.”

“She’s on birth control, and she’s clean. Aren’t you, darling?” Lena twines her fingers with Andrea’s restraining hands, and the other omega groans and humps into her again, mouthing at her neck. “And she wants you. She wants  _ both _ of us. Isn’t that right?”

“I do.” Andrea rasps, licking at Lena’s throat while her eyes lock onto Kara’s. “You’re both...so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Kara says, politely, and Lena chuckles. Her hand is slippery on her cock, and she pumps it, moving closer. “Can I…?”

“Fuck me.” Andrea moans, rolling her hips up to offer a better target. Below her, Lena’s moan is a sibilant echo, hissing with her need as Andrea’s clit drags against her own. “God. Fuck  _ both of us _ .”

So that’s exactly what Kara does. 

Moving from pussy to pussy, cunt to cunt, her cock thrusting in and out of gripping warmth. It’s heaven. It’s musical chairs but she’s winning every time, sheathed in rippling, volcanic heat that clings to her dick whenever she pulls out to thrust into another. Cries and moans mingle as one in her ear, and Lena and Andrea rock into each other, kissing and kissing, as Kara fucks them both. 

Kara doesn’t know how long it lasts. It could be a minute, it could be an hour. Time ceases to matter very much as she ruts like an animal, pounding away into her mate and the omega director, growling and huffing with pure instinct. Eventually though, things build to a seizing, violent peak. Lena begins to cry out into Andrea’s mouth, her clit swollen and rubbed between their bodies, and Kara can feel Andrea start to convulse with her orgasm before it happens. She’s close, but she bites her lip and rides it out, haphazardly thrusting her fingers into Lena’s open cunt so that both omegas can be filled while they come. It’s worth it for Lena’s grateful cry alone. 

But the pulling, milking muscles of Andrea’s hot pussy are begging for Kara to spill, no matter how she fights it. As the last of Andrea’s climax begins to dwindle, the alpha pulls out of her, kissing her spine as a rough recompense when the omega gasps. Grunting, Kara buries herself back into her mate’s clinging warmth, and empties her release there, shuddering with her face pressed into Andrea’s shoulder as she comes and comes, filling her mate to the sound of her joyous moans. 

For a long, long moment after, all Kara can do is pant, while the two omegas below her wait patiently. 

“God, you two.” Kara groans, finally, pulling out on a tide of her own silky-white making. “That was amazing.”

“We don’t have to be done yet, do we?” Andrea asks, hopefully. She reaches an arm back for Kara, keeping her close as Lena laughs. “I mean. I’ve been holding onto some fantasies…”

“We can’t leave her hanging, love. My heat’s bringing hers out, too.” Lena stroked along Andrea’s arm, but her head was tilted beguilingly at her mate. “You think you can handle us both for a weekend?”

Kara’s groan was both acquiescence and desire. “Oh I very much hope so. If not, I’m willing to die trying.”

Lena laughs, rich and deep in her chest, and Andrea rolls her hips in greedy approval. “You know they don’t call her Supergirl for nothing…”

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
